


Sing me a Lullaby

by Fujinakaheero



Series: You are the Light in my World [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnusmonth, Music, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujinakaheero/pseuds/Fujinakaheero
Summary: Written for Day Three of Magnus Bane Appreciation Month.Day 3: Music*****Magnus spends his usual evening with their two boys, waiting for Alec to get home. Alec walks in to another moment that reminds him just how lucky he is to have Magnus Bane in his life.  Just another night in the Lightwood-Bane household.





	Sing me a Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for the Magnus Appreciation month. Day three's one word prompt was Music and this little scene danced vividly in my mind and I couldn't shake it. So here is that little byproduct of that thought. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Reminder: I do not own Shadowhunters/ TMI Series or it's characters.

Alec enjoyed these days when he came home to a house full of joyful laughter and smiling faces. It was still so surreal that he could say this was his life. The quiet strings of violin and the keys of a piano filtered through their home, coaxing him further inside the welcoming warmth.  He could smell the faint scent of something sweet filtering through the air, beckoning him to move forward. Magnus must have done some baking with the kids today.

“Papa I want a turn!” He could hear the childish voice of Max drift from the living room and Alec found his feet taking him there.

When he was within feet of where more laughter came from he stopped, taking pause as the sight of his beautiful family filled his sight. Magnus had moved the furniture against the walls, opening the space for them to use. Max stood to the side, watching as Magnus and Raphael swayed back and forth to the classical piece playing over one of Magnus’ antique record players, once saying that he had bought it when it first came out. It was interesting to think that it was still with the original owner and well loved.

While Magnus prided himself on his wide variety of musical taste, he was known to especially love the classical, he had been around for many of them. Alec admired the relaxed expression on his face as he taught Raphael some complicated dance steps, laughing every time one of them stumbled or stepped on the other’s foot. His laugh brought life to the room, the ease in the young features making the old warlock radiant as the sun. Their oldest son laughed without a care, looking at his Papa as if he knew every answer in the world; a look of wonder and amazement. It was a look Alec had given Magnus many times himself.  

“Papa, we should let Max have a turn now, he seems upset.” Raphael’s voice was breathless as he spoke. Magnus stopped, cupping a tanned cheek in  his hand and Alec saw the adoration in those shining amber eyes as he looked down, as if he was holding the world in his hands.

“You’re such a great brother Raph. How about we all dance together? Let’s say we change the tempo?” The graceful man stood back up straight and turned towards their stereo system, a flick of his wrist and suddenly the music changed into something more recent.

Alec, for the life of him, couldn’t remember what the song was called or who it was but the kids always jumped up when it started, jumping up and down and screaming in delight as Magnus waved his arms around before grabbing Max’s hands, doing silly dance moves. They all stopped when the lyrics of the chorus began “But you don’t even know. I can make your hands clap.” And all three of his boys were clapping in the air, to the side, at each other. Magnus’ laugh rang out the loudest, a melody of its own. And finally, with the clapping and all the ridiculous moves mostly on Magnus’ part, Alec felt his own laughter join theirs.

The young boys stopped instantly, turning sharply in his direction before barreling towards him. He heard the volume turn down as he knelt, holding his arms out and embracing both of his boys in his arms. Squeezing them tight before letting go to stand back up to greet his husband.

He saw the slight sway of lean, leather clad hips as the bronze man sauntered over to him, love shining clear as day in those melted honey hues as he finally made it to the young Shadowhunter. Well he wasn’t so young any more, but given the age difference, he would always be young in comparison.

“Daddy, Papa was teaching us to dance! Come over here and dance with us.” Max was pulling at his hand, blue against alabaster. Magnus gazed softly at him, welcoming him home silently. Alec returned the affectionate look.  Magnus leaned over the two bouncing boys between them and gave him a peck on the lips before breaking the brief contact and standing straight again. Alec looked down at the two excited kids, waiting for him to follow them.

“Alright, show me what Papa’s been teaching you then.” And he let himself be dragged away by Max. Magnus led the way for the group, flicking his wrist, blue wisps flowing from his hand as the music turned back up again. A new song was on now, still upbeat and ear catching. The kids immediately started bouncing up and down again, jumping around the room and screaming. Magnus took the moment to slide up in front of Alec and wrapped strong, toned arms around the taller man.  Hazel stared into the hue of golden cat eyes, glamour down while he was at home.

Alec allowed Magnus to lead their steps, his own arms circling around the lean shoulders, hands tangling in the short strands of Magnus’ hair.  When the music was on, Magnus all but flowed with it. His movements were already graceful, smooth as a feline, but when the music consumed him, encouraged him and flowed through him, he became it. His body led Alec’s along, trying to maintain some semblance of appropriate touching while the kids were around. They didn’t want to traumatize the poor things. 

And yet everything else between them, their movements together became natural, as if they did this every day. Honestly, they did dance often.

If this hadn’t been enough, Magnus began to sing out with the music. The kids cheered as the melodic voice carried over them, over the music. The low voice calling to him, familiar and comforting, as if this was the voice he had always longed for.

“Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back”

They continued to dance, the young shadowhunter reveling in the moment, finding himself falling in love a little more today than he had been yesterday with the high warlock. The kids fell onto the couch as the music ended. Their dads swayed for a moment longer before sharing the briefest of kisses. The touch light as a feather but Magnus made Alec’s heart stutter all the same.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered.

“For what?” He heard the grin in the musical voice.

“For being completely, and utterly amazing.” It was sappy and it was silly, but it was real and true.

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.”  

“Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.” His accent wasn’t nearly as good but he saw how much the sentiment meant to the golden skinned warlock all the same.

 


End file.
